No escaparan
by Luci-sella
Summary: ...no tengo un summary para esto, es solo una idea que si les gusta la llevare a cabo en otro fanfic. Solo pasen y lean. Se mueve el wattpad!
1. Chapter 1

**hola hola hola! Aquí les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió hace tan solo...15 horas xD .w.**

**En realidad no se si va a hacer un one-shot o habrá continuación o sera una trilogia (así se dice,no? XD) de one-shots y drables .w.**

**No me critiquen mucho con esto,ok? Así voló mi imaginación xD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Bonnie es hombre**

**Toy Bonnie es mujer**

**Mangle es mujer**

**En este caso todos son humanizados 90% humanos y 10% animatronicos. Excepto por mangle que es 60% humana y 40% animatronico**

**Por primera vez no habrá Foxica .w.**

**Los personajes del juego no me pertecen,los niños si**

**Ahora si, comenzamos...**

* * *

><p>Se podía ver en la pizzeria a varios niños jugando. Y 4 no eran la excepción<p>

- oye Betec! A que no me atrapas!- dijo una niña de entre 9-10 años de cabello blanco con un mechón tapándole un ojo que eran de color amarillo y tenia orejas y cola de zorro. Esta corría para o ser atrapada por un pelimorado

- ya veras que si!- dijo un niño de entre 10-11 años de cabello morado ojos verdes y tenia orejas de conejo celestes. Este trataba de atrapar a la peliblanca.

Ella acelero su paso y fue a donde estaba una de sus amigas que era una niña de entre 8-9 años rubia y de ojos celestes, traía una gorra que decía let's run!

- Let's run Jercamy! - hablo la peliblanca pasando al lado de la rubia que al ver al pelimorado comenzo a correr también

- oye Frid! Ayudame!- hablo el pelimorado viendo a su amigo que era de cabello marrón algo claro, ojos azules y tenia orejas de oso

-oye eso no se vale! - hablo la rubia

- es sierto! No piedra pedir ayuda!- continuo la peliblanca

- como su tu Magy no ayudaras a Jercamy en cada uno de los juegos-

- eh...- se quedo callada- ...solo porque ella es la mas pequeña de los 4!-

- y además lo hace porque ella quiere! Y no porque yo quiera!-

- en cambio tu lo haces por cuenta propia!-

- ah...- ahora el se quedo sin habla

Silencio

Todos miraron al pelimarron - FRID QUIEN TIENE RAZON?!- le preguntaron a grito

- ami no me metan...- les dijo en tono algo serio

- tipico de ti -_- -

Entonces comenzó a sonar una musica. Una que conosian a la perfección, sobre todo Frid.

- papá? - hablo el pelimarron

- no...- se escucho una voz algo peculiar para los 4 niños

Todo se volvió negro para ellos

- q-que pasa?-

- ustedes 4...sufrirán...- hablo esa voz

-ah?-

De repente todo volvió a ser normal

- e-eso dio miedo - hablo la menor de los 4 temblando

- aja...- concluyeron los restantes

Comenzaron a sentir un olor.

- eso es...-

- pizza!- gritaron los 4 corriendo a la cosina y encontrándose con chica

- niños, esto no es para ustedes- les dijo. Ellos pusieron caras tristes - eso es para ustedes - dijo señalando una bandeja en la cual traía galletas

- galletas! *-* - dijeron los 4 con estrellitas en los ojos

- pero no coman aquí. Como no quiero causar sospechas vayan a la oficina del guardia, ok?-

Los cuatro niños asintieron. El pelimarron agarro la bandeja y se fueron a donde chica les dijo.

Los 4 niños comenzaron a comerlas con total felicidad

- en serio, chica hace las mejores galletas- alago el pelimorado

- si! Mi tía chica es la mejor cosinera! - Hablo la rubia

- si, hasta hace que Frid se ponga feliz al menos una vez al día - dijo la peliblanca y comenzaron a reír menos el pelimarron

- solo trato de ser serio...soy el mayor de los 4 y no quiero que nada malo pase - hablo el pelimarron volviendo a su tono de seriedad

- Sip,saliste igualito a tu papá- hablo la rubio

- y tu igual de infantil que el tuyo-

- oye! Mi papá no es infantil!-

- me llamaron?- hablo un hombre de cabello rubio llendo al castaño de ojos celestes entrando a la oficina

- p-papá...que haces aquí?- hablo la rubia un poco nerviosa

- no puedo venir a mi propia oficina aunque sea de día?- Nadie respondió - y bien, ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?-

- Chica nos pidió que comiéramos aquí - respondió la peliblanca

- oh bueno, entonces tendre que venir mas tarde- se dirijio a la puerta para irse

- adiós jeremy! -

- adiós papá!-

Se despidió con la mano y se fue

- espero que no te aya escuchado - le dijo la rubia al pelimarron

Este se encojio de hombros - oye, yo sólo decía la verdad -

- hijo de...-

- Jercamy!- se olleron las voces de sus padres de lejos

- O_O - todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos

- acaso tienen un aparato en donde saben cuando dirás una mala palabra? O_O - hablo el pelimorado aun con sorpresa

- no-lo-se - dijo la rubia

- mejor nos quedamos callados y esperamos a que nos llamen...- hablo el pelimarrón

Los 3 asintieron y siguiendo comiendo las galletas

La peliblanca miro el reloj que estaba en la pared.

- oigan...creo que ya es hora del espectáculo,no?-

- si...pero ya lo vimos muchas veces, para que verlo otra ves?-

- quiero ver, y creo que va a aparecer mi mamá...-

- mangle?...magy, ella solo entretiene a los niños-

- si...pero me dijo que tal vez hoy aparezca...-

- ...en ese caso, yo te acompaño - dijo la rubia

- no se ustedes pero yo me quedo aquí - hablo en pelimorado

- si yo igual, vayan ustedes chicas - le hablo el pelimarron y ellas asintieron y se fueron

Ambas chicas fueron y al ver que ya comenzaba el show se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la pizzería<p>

- oye...en serio la obligaras a...-

- si, quiero ver si en verdad este poder funciona...-

- y tenias que decirles a los niños?-

- que? Solo dije "ustedes 4 sufriran" pero no saben como-

- aja...pero sabes que el mayor no sufrirá mucho, verdad?-

- pero sufrirá, mientras sufra algo es lo mmismo-

- Aveces no te entiendo puppet...-

- ni yo a ti balloon boy-

Silencio...

- bien comenzemos esto-

- ok...iré a ver -

Balloon boy se fue

- todos sufrirán...- dijo puppet en tono diabólico

* * *

><p>Volviendo con los demas<p>

- no veo a mi mamá...- dijo Magy en tono triste

- ya aparecera-

Con mangle

Estaba ella atrás del escenario agarrándose la cabeza.

- dejame...dejame!- decía aun con sus manos en la cabeza

"Aslo"

-no-

"Aslo"

-no!-

Uno de los ojos de mangle se puso negro

''Aslo!"

- no! No no no!-

"No podrás escapar de mi"

En eso se escucho a Toy Freddy llamar a mangle

Ella dejo de sentir dolor y callo de rodillas

- ah...ah...- tomaba bocanadas de aire

Cuando recobro el sentido se paro y fue al asenario

Agarro un micrófono - hola niños! -

Mientras ella comenzaba a hablar en la mesa atras de donde estaban Magy y Jercamy se oían murmullos

- viste como es?-

- si, es mas rara que los demás-

- y mira, tiene partes con de robot. Si que es fea no?

- si-

- incluso mas que esa rubia orrenda-

- tienes razon-

Las niñas oyeron eso y no estaba muy feliz al respecto...

- y ustedes porque no se callan?!- hablo ma y viendo a esas 3 niñas sentadas atrás de ellas

- callate tu! Cosa rara! - le hablo una de las niñas

- si, de donde sacaste esas orejas eh? De la perrera?- siguió otra de las niñas

- oigan no le hablen así!- hablo Jercamy tratando de defender a su amiga

- let's run eh? Acaso corres con tu perrita? - hablo la tercera niña

- y además de una perra orrenda-

- suficiente!- hablaron Magy y Jercamy abalazandose a las 3 chicas que ya las artaron

Magy competía con la primera chica que insulto a su mamá mientras Jercamy trataba de defenderse de las otras 2 chicas

Jeremy paso por hay no estaba feliz a esa escena

- Foxy!- llamó el chico. En eso apareció el zorro pirata

- que pasa?-

- mira!- dijo señalando a donde sus hijas peleaban con las 3 niñas -

- pero que...?! Magy! - corrió a donde ellas seguido por Jeremy

Jercamy callo al suelo, 2 contra 1 no era justo. La que peleaba con magy la empujó haciendo que ella también callera

- y bien? Van a llorar?-

No respondieron,no lo arian.

- a bien entences...-

Se quedaron sin habla.

Ambas sintieron como eran cargadas por sus padres

Los 2 miraron con el seno fruncido a las niñas

Ellas retrosedieron hasta toparse con chica,toy chica y mangle - que había bajado del escenario-

- chicas, se quieren encargar de ellas? - hablo jeremy en tono de malicia

Las 3 mujeres solo abrieron la boca en una sonrisa sádica mostrando sus dientes afilados

- eso me suena como un si - dijo foxy con el mismo tono que jeremy

Los hombres llevaron a sus hijas a la oficina de jeremy

Ya hay cuando entraron los 2 chicos que estaban hay quedaron sorprendidos

- que les paso?- hablo Frid

- nada intersante- hablo Jercamy en tono normal

- solo estuvimos en una pelea - hablo magy como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

- una pelea?!- gritaron los 2

-si, esa niñas hablaron mal de nuestras mamás- dijo Jercamy

-sobretodo de la mia- dijo Magy

- por suerte no...- iba a hablar pero unos gritos que provenían del bastage lo detuvo

- esas niñas estan sufriendo- dijo Jercamy cabizbaja- genial!- dijo con ojos de estrellas levantando los dos brazos

- gritos de dolor...mis favoritos! - dijo magy de la misma forma que su amiga

Los 2 chicos solo se vieron de reojo un poco confundidos

- bipolares...- concluyeron los 2

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la pizzería<p>

- y porque no hisite nada?-

- esas niñas...hecharon todo a perder...pero al menos se que no solo puedo controlar a mangle, si no a todos

- aja...incluso a los niños?-

- si...-

- ok...yo mejor me voy antes de que pregunten por mi, adiós puppet-

- si,adiós BB-

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta hay! XD<strong>

**Mientras escribía cambie lo que tenia en mente...se supone que alguien quedaría en coma xD**

**Bien, esto es solo un intento de una idea que se me ocurrió, y como quise saber si les gusta esta idea de los hijos de los animatronicos hize este fanfic para que vieran si es buena idea o no**

**Y también agregaría a los hijos de Foxy y Chica.**

**Así es "los" ya que en mi fic Toy Chica x Jeremy x Mike solo esta la hija mayor**

**Y bueno, si quieren la continuación de lo que se me había ideado solo diganmelo en los reviews**

**Pero advierto que ALGUIEN quedará en coma (~o.o)~ (?)**

**Espero sus reviews y que tengan feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**no pude soportar no escribir xD, quise escribirlo ahora antes de que se me valla la inspiración .w.**

**Ahora talvez notaron que puse nuevo genero que es tragedia ya verán porque (aunque ya se los dije en el capitulo anterior xD)**

**Y bueno...aun sigo con ideas para el fanfic que se me ocurrió y la razón de hacer este...**

**Pero primero lean el capitulo y al final les dejare con preguntas...**

**Y aquí con este nuevo cap para terminar esto! XD**

**Ah sierto casi se me olvida,pinkierose230502, BB te manda un mensaje de lo que le dejiste xD:**

**" No soy el perro faldero de Puppet! Es el único amigo real que tengo desde que soy animatronico! Ya que con los otros no me llevo bien a decir verdad...pero en fin, ¡no soy su perro faldero!"**

**Ya lo oíste xD (o leíste xD) bueno,ahora si. Comenzamos!**

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado 1 semana después de ese "insidente" con las niñas. Nada parecido paso en esos días...<p>

Hasta ahora

/tiempo actual/

Jercamy vio a Magy con el seno fruncido. Se dirijio hacia ella la espampo contra la pared y la agarro del cuello

- por su culpa...¡POR SU CULPA! T-tu mamá...- no pudo continuar ya que varias lágrimas calleron por su cara

/lo que paso/

Los 4 niños estaban de nuevo en la pizzería. Todo normal mientras ellos jugaban a las cartas.

- emmmmm...saben? Nunca entendí este juego - dijo Jercamy dejando el majo de cartas que tenia

- si yo tampoco - dijo Betec haciendo la misma accion que su amiga

- igual,yo solo hacia lo que me parecía bien - dijo magy lanzando su majo de cartas atrás de ella

- y porque estábamos jugando a esto desde hace media hora?!- dijo Frid algo molesto

- aburrimiento!- dijeron los 3 al unisonio

- agh! Me lo hubieran dicho y hací le hablaba a mangle!- le dijo levantándose de su a ciento

- mi mamá esta ocupada para que sepas...- le dijo Magy

- entonces con Bonnie o Bon Bon!-

- no me hagas recordar a mi padre por favor...- le dijo betec en tono serio, muy anormal en el- y mi madre...- recordó algo - ...

- pasa algo?- pregunto magy

- COMO PUDE OLVIDAR ESO?! - decía agarrándose el cabello con total desesperación. Miro a Frid y lo agarro de los hombros - DONDE ESTA MI PADRE?

- ya Betec, primero me dices que no te haga acordar a el y ahora me dices que te diga donde esta?-

- SOLO DIME DONDE ESTA MI PAPÁ!-

- esta en el backstage donde siempre!-

Dicho eso Betec lo soltó bruscamente y se fue al backstage

- eh...que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Jercamy

- ni put* idea ._. - dijo Frid en estado de confución

/mientras con Mangle/

Estaba ella detras del escenario agarrándose de la cabeza como la otra vez- ya dejame!-

"Crees que me detendré tan fácilmente?"

- q-que quieres? ¡¿Que rayos quieres?!-

"Oh nada...solo...que mates a un niño"

- y-yo? I-incapas! Puedo hacerle daño pero no matarlo!- dijo aun agarrándose la cabeza

" se que eres capas de matar...hubieras matado a esa niña el otro día si te lo proponias..."

- es que...no quiero que me vean como una acesina-

"Tienes que hacerlo o si no..."

De repente Mangle comenzó a tener alusinaciones

- q-que? Foxy...Magy...no...-

Todo era desastroso para ella. Viendo a sus seres queridos muertos...

- no! No porfavor! Foxy! Magy!- gritaba mientras lloraba

Callo de rodillas aun llorando

- p-porque...quieres que yo lo haga?...-

"Eres la mas fácil de controlar..."

- d-dejame...dejame!- grito entrecortadamente

En eso todo volvió a la normalidad

- ah?-

Mangle sintió como era abrazada por Foxy

- f-foxy?-

- ya...no se que te pasaba pero me asuste...-

- y-yo tampoco sabia lo que pasaba...todo era muy extraño...tu...magy...yo...- no pudo soportar mas y callo en el llanto

/Mientras con Betec/

No sabia muy bien porque corría,¿solo por eso? Desde que Toy Chica le dio la noticia no pudo dejar de estar extraño. Aunque era normal para cualquier niño que le dijeran eso, comportarce así de extraño...

En eso todo para el era un laberinto por el estrés. Se sabia la pizzería de memoria pero todo rodeaba su cabeza que no lo dejaba pensar bien en donde iba.

Hasta que por fin llego al backstage habrio la puerta con brusquedad haciendo que el hombre que estaba hay lo viera sorprendido

- pa...pá...- no aguanto mas y cayo del cansancio

- Betec!- grito el hombre pelimorado como el y fue a donde callo su hijo y lo cargo

- ...perdón por el susto...- dijo mientras recobraba el aire - ya puedes soltareme pa...-

El hombre-animatronico le hizo caso y lo soltó

- que pasa betec? Porque estas tan...-

- Mamá...ella esta...-

/volviendo con los demas/ **(****sep soy mala xD)**

Los animatronicos estaban tocando y cantando su típica cansion de siempre.

Y cuando terminaron

- muy bien niños, ahora recibamos a Mangle!- dijo con el micrófono Toy Freddy

- hola niños!- apareció Mangle en el escenario

Y con los niños ellos seguían aburridos

- esto es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan aburrido...- dijo magy con la cabeza en la mesa

- aja...oye Jercamy...-

- dime Frid...-

- que hace tu papá aquí a esta hora?-

- ah?- levanto su cabeza que estaba en la mesa y vio que su padre estaba hay con su traje de guardia- no lo se...-

- es raro eso? Casi siempre viene a vernos- dijo magy aun en su posición actual

- pero esta vez esta con su traje de guardia...- le dijo jercamy haciendo que ella lo mirara

-talvez le dijeron que venga aquí por algo del trabajo...y si es así que nos interesa a nosotros- dijo y volvió a estar en la pocision en que estaba

- si tienes razón...-

En eso con mangle...

Comenzó a tener de nuevo esas alucinaciones

Veía que alguien se acercaba a su hija

Que la atacaban como el otro día...

Unos de sus ojos se volvió negro

Jeremy vio como Mangle se estaba poniendo rara, que miraba a los niños con...¿odio?

Entonces vio como salto del escenario. En esos segundos Jeremy fue rápidamente a donde estaban los niños

Mangle estaba a punto de morder a Jercamy hasta que...

Jeremy la protegió haciendo que mangle lo mordiera a el en el lóbulo frontal.

El callo al suelo casi inconsciente y Mangle, al reaccionar se tapo la boca

- papá!- grito la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todos los clientes quienes estaban ahí comenzaron a salir a corridas del lugar

En eso los Toys fueron a donde ocurrió la tragedia

- jeremy!- grito Toy Chica

- pero que paso aquí?!- grito Betec que había llegado junto con su padre

- Mangle...ella...- decía Jercamy entre sollozos- ella mordió a mi papá!-

Todos dirijieron su mirada en Mangle que aun seguía tapandoce la boca y llorando

- mamá...- dijo en susurro Magy viendo a su madre

-yo...no...no fue mi...-

En ese momento entraron los policías. Rápidamente los olds agarraron rapidamente a sus hijos (en el caso de chica a su sobrina) y los sacaron de ahí

- que va a pasar tía chica?- preguntó Jercamy con lágrimas en sus ojos

- solo espera aquí- le dijo y los olds fueron a donde estaban los otros

/mientras con puppet/

- siento que esto va a estar mal...Golden Freddy!- llamo puppet

En ese momento apareció Golden Freddy o Freddy dorado

- presiento que algo malo pasara aquí así que...-

- aquí que...?-

- quiero que seas mi sucesor-

- ah?-

- si, presiento que no estaré aquí mas tiempo. Quiero que hagas todo lo que tenia planeado, ok?-

- ...- lo pensó un poco - ok...-

- bien, solo dame tu mano- dijo extendiendo la suya

Golden dudo un poco pero al final acepto. Al tocarla sintió como un gran poder entraba en el,y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros.

- espero que lo hagas-

Golden solo miro su mano y luego fruncio el seño - claro...-

- ahora vete-

Y así se fue como llego

- puppet!- escucho a su amigo llegar

- BB que pa- no pudo continuar ya que unos policías entraron al cuarto

/mas tarde/

Los olds entraron cabizbajos al cuarto en donde estaban sus hijos.

- donde esta mi mamá? Como esta mi papá?- pregunto Jercamy

- s-se los llevaron...a todos- dijo chica a duras penas

- que?!- griraron los 4 niños

- y tu papá quedó en un estado de coma, dicen que es poco probable que sobreviva...-

Los niños -menos Frid - abrazo a su respectivo familiar y calleron en el llanto

Frid solo trataba de no llorar. No le habían quitado a un padre como a los demás. Pero si un familiar, Toy Freddy era su tío y claro que lo quería. Pero como el mayor no lloraria

/volviendo al tiempo actual/

- por culpa de tu mamá mi papá quedo en un estado de coma y se llevaron,no solo a mi mamá, si no a la tuya,le de betec y al tío de Frid!- le gritaba entre sollozos aun agarrándola del cuello

Magy no dijo nada,solo le salieron lágrimas

- no me responderás?!-

- ya basta!- grito Frid agarrando a Jercamy y alejándola de Magy bruscamente - ella no tiene nada que ver con eso!-

- pero...aun así...- sintió como era abrazada por detrás

- solo vámonos de aquí jercamy...- le dijo Betec mirando con el seño fruncido a Magy

- claro...- respondió y los dos se fueron

Magy solo comenzó a llorar mas

- magy...- se acerco a la peliblanca- ya no llores...- le dijo secandole las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla

- trato pero...no puedo dejar de sentir culpa...- dijo mirando con tristeza al pelimarron

- deja de sentirla...a ellos dos se le pasara pronto...recuerda que los mas pequeños son los que se enojan por todo - le dijo causando una leve sonrisa a la peliblanca

- tienes razón... - le dijo y luego lo abrazo - por eso te quiero Frid - le dijo causando un leve sonrojo en los dos

- yo también te quiero...- le confeso.

Los corazones de los dos comenzaron a latir a mil

- magy...-

- si?...-

La peliblanca also su mirada y sintió unos labios posar contra los suyos

Se sonrojo al limite. En serio el la estaba...?

Cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso.

Al separarse no pudieron estar mas sonrojados

- Frid...- susurro magy tocándose los labios- tu...- alzo la mirada y pudo ver que el palimarron ya no estaba

Solamente suspiro y sonrio

No estaba sola al parecer...

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta hay! UF...no se si me quedo largo o corto,eso lo verán ustedes xD<strong>

**Lo de lo ultimo no pude evitar no ponerlo TnT. No puedo estar sin escribir algo romántico aunque sea en un solo Fic! DX**

**Y bueno...creo que al final voy a hacer lo que se me ideo, como dije en el cap anterior aparecerán los hijos de foxica **

**Y no tendrá NADA que ver con este Fic**

**Solo quería ver si le gustaba la idea de los hijos de los animatronicos. Lo de la trama fue algo que se me ocurrió de la nada viendo una imagen en donde decían algo de cada guardia de seguridad y al leer en el de jeremy "que cuando estaba en el turno de día al proteger a un niño de mangle lo mordió en el lóbulo frontal dejándolo en un estado de coma" **

**Lo admito, apenas leo algo,veo una imagen,veo alguna película o serie o alguna frase u oracion SIEMPRE se me idea algo. Lo que sea con cualquier cosa o personaje o serie!**

**Y este fue el caso.**

**Lo de los hijos no tengo NI IDEA de como se me vino a la cabeza.**

**Si quieren ver como son cada niño busquen en mi pagina de deviantart. Mi cuenta es LuciTwilight. Están todos menos Frid, ya que temo que una amiga me diga que le copie el nombre de un personaje que ella creo...aunque apenas si lo dibuja ._.U pero no me quiero ariesgar xD**

**Se supone que les preguntaría algo pero decidí mejor que no...**

**Ah, y se preguntan que le iba a decir Betec a Bonnie? Solo digamos que Bon Bon "sufrió un cambio" (me entienden,no? XD)**

**Bueno gente (ok, eso sonó si lo estuviera diciendo un gamer O_o cofcofsoacwacofcof) eso a sido todo, esperen las actualizaciones de mis fics y espero que les haya gustado este ^^**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Bye~**


	3. aviso

**hola mis niños! (?**

**Bien,este es solo un aviso rapido en donde lea digo que la historia se pasara al wattpad.**

**Mi cuenta es luci2594 con una foto de Etihw y Kcalb de TGG**

**La historia se llama "FNAF nex gen -another story-"**

**Solo publique la introducción. Puse nuevos personajes**

**Como sea,eso es todo!**

**Los leo en el wattpad!**

**Bye~**


End file.
